Operation: TRAITOR
Teens Rigorously Attack Invader That Offers Resistance *KND Opertives: Maurice, Numbuh 63.5, Unnamed Sector *Allies: Nathan, Teen Separatists *Villains: Cree, Cree's Unit, Teen Ninjas, Vladmir Potovski *Locations: KND Outpost, Clearleaf Mall, Vladmir's Office *2x4 Tech: M.A.R.B.L.E., S.C.A.M.P.P. Information The story starts with the Teen Ninjas led by Cree taking out a Kids Next Door outpost. They then go to Vladmir Potovski, who gives them their pay, $20 each. They mention that they captured an operative, and due to their argument, Vladmir gives a random member a bonus, ironically the one who captured the operative. Cree then sends a word to the Kids Next Door daring them to retake the captured operative. However, when all systems are ready to fire, the power to the base cuts out. When the Kids Next Door show up to attack the base, they reclaim the hostage back. Later, Maurice finds out that there is a power kill device on the central conduit. Realizing that the Teen Ninjas also possess devices like this, Maurice sends in the five people who were in the room when the power went off. First to be interrogated is Johnny, who, while he possesses knowledge on what a power kill device is, can't shut up when he's scared, and reveals he has no idea who did it. Wendy mentions someone was muttering anti-Father tirades, but she wasn't it. It was instead Danny, but only because he hates the pay and wants it to be higher. Jacqueline tries to explain herself, but Nathan cuts her off, incenuating that she did it. She counters back at Nathan, showing that he only does well when fighting other Teen Ninjas for fun. Nathan, however, turns it on Cree, saying the Kids Next Door employ spies, suspecting her to be a spy. Before things get messy, however, the power turns back on, allowing them to look at the security tapes. The truth is that Nathan was the one who set the power kill device. He then activates a new kind of armor resembling a football uniform, revealing himself to be a Separatist. His plan is simple, overthrow Father and take over the world for themselves. A fight ensues, and Nathan overpowers all his opponents. It isn't until Maruice places the power kill device on him that he goes down. However, security has been compromised, so they have to self-destruct the fortress. A fellow ninja asks Cree if Father can really be trusted, while Cree says he's given them more than the KND. However, while no one is looking, Maurice offers Nathan his part of the bargain: double Vladmir's pay. Nathan also reveals that he wasn't serious about taking over the world. Maurice says he'll have some of his men bust Nathan out. Trivia *This is the first episode in the Dark Studios Continuity *Cree is humanized a little in this episode. She is given a motivation as a scorned operative who wanted to keep her memories. *This episode was written while Darkton was still in high school. He based the Teen Ninjas attitude on teens he himself hated. *The Separatists were created as a means to offer a choice other than working for the Kids Next Door or Father. External Links Read this episode on deviantART Category:Darkton93's Pages Category:Dark Studios Continuity Category:Stories